quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hangar Perimeter
Hangar Perimeter is the 3rd level in Quake 4. Corporal Kane, along with Sergeant Morris and some help from Viper Squad, must shut down the Interior Hangars, so that Flyers wouldn't be a problem for the ships to make their landing for ground units to be deployed. Walkthrough Link up with Viper Squad Shortly after the beginning, you need to follow Sgt. Morris to link up with Viper Squad. Turn left, where in a dramatic scene to meet with the Gunner with the group of Guard. This will most likely pin you down because the firepower of the Gunner, if you want to play safe, take cover and wait for the attack is over, let the Gunner attack Sgt. Morris while you shoot him, your teammate seems can absorb more damage than you can, so just watch yourself. Afterward, you meet a bunch of group of Guard again along with the Berserker, which have surrounded Viper Squad. Kill them and enter and listening their briefing to secure the entire area. While Sgt. Morris stay behind to establishment communication line with USS Hannibal to land. Shotgunner leads the way After the conversion end, you can obtained the Shotgun as Viper Squad tag along with you as long as the Technique and Medic didn't died. You have a chance to repair the armor and heal the health. Keeping them alive is not difficult as long as you pay attention to the surroundings and kill the enemies quickly. Here, you have to use Machine Gun and Shotgun wisely, The Shotgun can be your replacement for Blaster as the Guards killer, while you still need Machine Gun to kill Berserker and Gunners quickly. Get that Glass wall out of here now! After you go through a big door, there will be Guards at your front, and a Gunner at top of the walkway, get under the walkway that Gunner cannot harm you, kill all the Guards before you take too much hit; alternatively, you can take cover behind the crates, but you can be exposed to Gunner's fire. You and the Viper Squad will encounter a Glass wall and its bulletproof, so you need to figure a way through. After the conversation, serveral Guards will jump in, lay waste on them. You should save some Machine Gun ammo for later. After you get to the lift-up area for the flyers, there will be 3 Guards, a Berserker and his friend will appear after you active the catwalk on the higher area. The next area should be easy, just activate the button here and activate the one near the device, and the Glass wall is no longer a problem. Clear the Lower Hangar Well, job is not done yet, you and the Viper Squad will have to clear up a crap load of Guards, some Berserkers and Gunners, before reaching the elevator. Basically your teammates are pretty tough, even on highest difficulty, you can still let them to watch your back. Don't forget to let your teammates heal you if you need more health. Ammo conservation is important here, you won't be resupplied until the next level. Level ends. Weapons *Machine Gun *Shotgun Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Clips *Shells *Armor Shards *Small Armor Vest *Large Armor Vest *Health Station (inacessible) Characters *Sergeant Dell Morris *Corporal Mahler *Medic Hayes *Tech Li Video Quake 4 - Level 03 (General)|The Walkthrough of Hanger Perimenter. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels